The little gifts to win an unbeating heart
by Timid Otaku
Summary: Disclaimer: i do not own any of the adventure time or any of its characters! please review! this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

One Night in the land of Aaaa. Marshall Lee the vampire king was on his way to visit his sister, Marceline the vampire queen in the land of Ooo. When he saw Prince Gumball walking into Candy Rock Cave. ' I wonder what Gumbutt would be doing in a cave' Marshall thought with a chuckle. He swooped down and quietly followed the pink prince.

Prince Gumball went deep into the candy Rock Cave not afraid of the Candy Rock Spiders that skittered across the ground. 'Why would he be in here? What's he looking for?' thought the night crawler. The Prince grabbed the biggest, reddest rock candy crystal and started to turn around. ' Oh,Fudge !' said Marshall Lee, then he quickly flew up to the ceiling of the cave and watched from above as Gumball walked out the cave and on to the back of Lord Monochromicorn. Marshall pulled away from the ceiling and floated out of the candy rock cave, watching the prince's companion fly the prince back to the candy castle.

" What's he up to?" said Marshall, putting his hands in his jean pockets. He shrugged his shoulders after awhile of thinking and decided not to see Marceline. Marshall Lee flew out of the cave and to candy castle. He floated up to the prince's windowsill to see him in a light pink tank top and dark pink briefs. Marshall chuckled.

"Geez, everything he owns is pink" Marshall whispered to himself. The vampire king watched Gumball has he wrapped up the big red candy crystal in black wrapping paper and placed it in a gray whicker basket. Then he placed a small jar of strawberries in the basket and a bottle of fruit punch in the basket as well. Then he covered the items with a pink silk cloth and a card in the side of the basket that had someone's name written in cursive.

" Darn it! I can't see who the gift who its suppose to go to!" Marshall said a little too loud. Gumball turned around and Marshall flew off before he noticed it was him. Marshall flew off before he noticed it was him. Marshall flew back to his home that was deep in a cave that was in gumdrop forest. Sugar bats hung from the ceiling of the cave, some hung from Marshall's roof. Candy rock spiders of all colors were on this front porch and on his door. Marshall went inside and went to sleep. The nest night Marshall came out of his house to see the basket and card he saw the other night on his front porch. He picked up the card and it was addressed to him, he opened it.

" Dear, Marshall Lee

I wish for you to meet me out in the Marshmallowy Meadows tonight in a little while once you have finished your treats I picked myself. See you then.

-Prince Gumball"


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall Lee put the letter in his back pocket and takes off the silk cloth and tied in on his wrist. He opened the jar of strawberries and drained the color from eachone, then he grabbed the red candy rock and drained the from that as well. Then he drank the fruit punch and smiled once he was finished. Marshall Lee, the vampire king, had a sugar high. He flew off towards marshmellowy medows. Once he got there he found it, he saw gumball sitting, looking at the stars.

"Gum gum!" shouted Marshall Lee, excitedly then he swooped down like a vulture and tackled gumball.

"oof!" said gumball as he fell back with Marshall on top of him. Marshall giggled and got off of him.

"I see you had your treats" said Gumball with a chuckle. Marshall nodded a few times quickly.

"Gum gum, thank you! It was very yummy." Said Marshall with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Said the pink prince smiling back at the dark king.

"I'm taking you to a party as a thank you gift. Come on, let's go get you some clothes" said Marshall, getting up.

"But I have clothes on already" replied Gumball as he looked down at his fancy attire. Marshall rolled his eyes and started to float up.

"**I mean actual clothes, bro.** now, come on." Said Marshall Lee then grabbed Prince Gumball by the waist then they flew over to Marshall's house, where they picked up a black hoodie and grey skinny jeans and a studded belt. Then they flew to Prince Gumball's castle and into the open window of his room. Marshall gentally placed Gumball on his bed and threw open his closet door and threw clothes around.

"Marshall, please don't make a mess." Said Gumball as he got up and started picking up clothes and shoes and other things. Marshall ignored him.

"Ha! I finally found something worth being seen next you in!" exclaimed Marshall who founded and a neon pink shirt, a pair of pink grey vans and a baseball cap that was black that had a image of pink candy. Marshall tossed the items at him.

"Ah!" Gumball caught the items and the studded belt fell around his neck like a carnival game of ring toss.

"Put this stuff on, Gum gum." Said Marshall, tossing his other clothes in the closet and closing the closet doors shut. Gumball frowned at the poor mistreatment of his clothes but let it go.

" ok" said Gumball then he took of his regular clothes and put on the stuff he was given. Once fully dressed, Marshall grabbed Gumball by the waist and they flew out the window to the border line of the lands of Aaaa and Oooo. There they saw a old ware house that had neon flashing lights and rock music came from inside


	3. Chapter 3

Once Marshall and Gumball fixed up thir clothes they went inside of the warehouse. They ordered a few drinks and a plate of treats. When they were done they danced for hours on end. Gumball was transfixed on how gracefully Marshall danced. He felt himself smile and reached out and pulled Marshall close to him.

"huh? Gum gum,whats up?" The dark king questioned.

"can we go somewhere…more private?" Gumball asked,he blushed and looked away. Marshall smirked,his fangs flashing different neon colors of rainbow due to the dance lights.

"sure gum-gum" He replied and took gumball's hand and they went outside and Marshall flew them to Root Beer Float Falls. Once there,Marshall placed Prince Gumball on the grass and sat next to him.

"ok,so,gumball why did you wanna come somewhere private? Did you not enjoy the party?" Marshall questioned the pink price,feeling slightly hurt.

"no,no! the party was great,I just…..have something I wanna give you."Gumball replied reaching into the pocket of the hoodie. Marshall chuckled softly.

"more gifts,gum-gum? Your spoiling me" Marshall teased lightly. Gumball smiled and pulled out a leather case,he handed it to Marshall.

"open it" He gave him a curious look then opened the box. He gasped. It was a sliver chain necklace that had a black heart at the end of it. Gumball leaned in close.

"it's not spoling if your deeply in love my dark king." Gumball whispered in Marshall's ear. Marshall blushed.

"oh,gum gum! This is beautiful!"Marshall gushed taking the necklace out of the box.

"flip the heart over. I had it engraved." Gumball replied with a smile. Marshall flipped it over and felt tears of joy come to his eyes.

" This is what i give to the dark king who stole my heart so fast" the heart said in sliver writing.

"I love it!"Marshall excliamed,quickly putting the necklace on. Gumball laughed.

"I'm glad your so fond of it" Gumball whispered,his eyes filled love. He pulled Marshall and kissed him with extreme passion,Marshall did the same in return. Over head in the sky millions of shooting stars went across the purple night sky. Then the two pulled away and saw such a magical display then looked back into eachother's eyes.

"Marshall?" asked Gumball

"yes,Gumball?" Replied Marshall

"I love you"He said then kissed the Dark king's forehead.

Marshall lee smiled and blushed slightly.

"promise,gum gum?" asked Marshall

"I royal promise,my dark king" Gumball replied and held Marshall lee in a tight embrace as the two of them watched the shooting styars go by.

**The end**


End file.
